Midori: Hero of Hope
by SkySkye
Summary: Blah Blah Blah you've heard of the story before. Deku has no quirk and no OFA but still hopes to become a hero. So what makes this fic different? Well what if time was broken, Izuku's personality keeps changing, and someone has an eye on it all? Watch Izuku as he deals with becoming the hero he's always dreamed to be, in his own way. Quirkless!Deku and slight Spider!Deku and Dekux?


[A/N: Once again, I've got ideas in my head and none of them are for Coming Home. So I'm just gonna raid the MHA fandom with a random ass idea I had while reading no OFA fics. If I actually do upload this, then it might not end up a full story. I have CH to write but this seems like something I want to do. Should I stick to Coming Home and focus on making chapters for that or should I make a back and forth schedule for this and Coming Home? I'd like to know what you think I should do here. Alright I'll stop rambling now, without further ado… Leggo!]

(DISCLAIMER: I don't own Boku No Hero Academia or any of it's characters.)

* * *

"I cannot simply say, 'You can become a hero without power.'" The voice of his idol echos in his ears as his body is frozen in place. The man says more about being a police officer but it doesn't reach the young boy's ears.

This is the moment that truely stopped the boy in his tracks. His whole life he fought for the belief that he could be a hero. That he could be someone to save people with a smile. But all of that was crushed the moment that the one person he looked up to the most told him he couldn't be a hero.

The green haired teenager breaks down and cries, all hope snapping at chasing his dream. The world around him turns dark as he makes his way to the door and leaves the rooftop.

Walking home he encounters a villain fight. Crowds gathered around as they watch the heroes try to evacuate and fight. It then hits him. That's the same sludge monster that All Might was fighting earlier that day.

The crowd in front of him murmurs about what's going on and why aren't the heroes trying to sav- '_Is that Kacchan?_' His eyes go wide. He freezes in place as he looks back on when All Might could have lost the villain only to realize it happened after he grabbed onto him. '_It's my fault._'

He hears two onlookers to his left talking about how it caught a junior high schooler. His head snaps back to the villain as he recognises the blond hair. Everything around him blurs as he feels his legs move without thinking.

But unbeknownst to the boy, a brown haired man stands on a higher rooftop. He frowns as he contemplates what to do next.

* * *

[About 30 minutes later]

"Oi Deku!" The blond walks up behind Izuku. "I never asked you for help! And you didn't help me! Got it?! I was fine by myself. You're a-"

Something inside Izuku snaps as he yells back. "What? A quirkless failure? Useless? Shut the fuck up Katsuki! I've been dealing with your shit for years now! Don't you think I've had enough?! So what if I'm quirkless? So what if I dream too big? IT'S MY FUCKING LIFE, SO IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT, THEN GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Bakugo's eyes go wide. Deku had never yelled back. He would usually be too wimpish to even try and hold his ground.

"WHAT'S EVEN WORSE IS, I'VE NEVER DONE SHIT TO YOU! WE WERE FRIENDS. BUT NOW YOU'VE GOT THIS AMAZING POWER AND YOU'RE TOO BLIND TO SEE HOW MUCH OF AN ASSHOLE YOU ARE! YOU'LL NEVER BE A HERO LIKE THIS. SO SHUT UP AND LOOK IN A GODDAMN MIRROR FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING LIF-"

The green haired teen stops in his tracks as he realizes what he's saying. Bakugo's hands show small sparks before he turns and walks away, done with dealing with this quote on quote: '_Useless waste of breath._'

Midoriya turns, and walks back on track only for All Might to appear as well."Why are you here? You were surrounded by reporters until just now…"

The man laughs. "Getting away from them was a piece of cake. Why? Because I am All Migh-" He deflates as the teen screams in shock.

[A/N: It's at this point where I suggest you skip for a bit as it's mostly just the same as the anime.]

Wiping the blood from his mouth, he continues. "Young man. I come with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion. If you hadn't been there… If you hadn't told me about your life… I would've turned into a guy in a bodysuit who was all talk. Thank you."

Izuku runs his hand through his hair. "It was my fault in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and I said all those impertinent things even though I'm quirkless…"

"That's right. It was because it was none other than the timid, quirkless _you_ at the scene that I was able to act." Izuku looks back at him as the hero continues, "Top heroes have stories about them from their school days. Most of their stories have one thing in common: Their bodies moved before they had a chance to think."

Deku eyes glow with realization as to what he's going to say next. He looks down as the tears flow to his eyes. Memories flashing through his head. His mother's words, Kacchan's discovery of him being quirkless, his torment and suffering throughout the years.

"That was true for you, too, wasn't it?" His words ring in the young man's ears. '_That's not it, Mom. Back then, what I wanted you to say… The words I wanted to hear were…' _As if on cue, All Might continued. "You can become a hero."

"You are worthy to inherit my power." Izuku's head snaps back up in confusion. "Inherit your power?" All Might laughs, "What's with that face? It's just a suggestion. The real show starts after this."

He steps closer. "Listen, young man. You need to decide whether or not you will accept my power!" He wipes the blood from his mouth once again. "I'm talking about my power, young man. The tabloids called it 'superhuman strength' and a 'boost,' and I constantly dodged the question during interviews with a funny joke. Because the symbol of peace, All Might, had to be a natural-born hero. But young man, I will tell you the truth."

He does some weird dramatic pose as he looks up into the sky. "My quirk was passed onto me like a sacred torch." Shock fills the teen's face as he thinks out loud. "It was passed on to you…?" "That's right. And next, it is your turn."

[A/N: If you were skipping, you can stop right here.]

Izuku's body stands up as he starts to question him. "W-Wait! Wait a minute! If your quirk was passed onto you, then what was your quirk beforehand? Who passed it to you? How many peo-" All Might stops his mumbling, "You really get straight to denial huh kid." Izuku still continues, his face a little more serious. "Please answer the first question, what was your quirk beforehand?"

"Like you, I was born without a quirk." Like earlier, something in the back of Izuku's mind snaps as his face fills with anger. "So you were just like me? A quirkless nobody with no friends? And all because you have some powerful quirk from god knows who, you think I should be just like you?! You think that someone quirkless could be a hero?! Take your pity power and shove it. You're a fraud that doesn't deserve to be number one."

"W-what?" All Might did not expect for this kind of reaction from the boy.

"I've spent my entire life holding to the thought that I could become a hero without a quirk. I held onto the hope that I could prove everyone wrong and rise to the top. Kacchan, mom, even you, you all And you just want to ruin that? With your legacy? All Might, I think you should just go. Some symbol of peace you turned out to be." Izuku's voice is laced with venom as he rants at his idol.

"...I'm truly sorry for what I have done. However if you change your mind, you can try and contact me." The pro hero realizes that things he's said to this boy. He didn't even consider what the young man's life could have been like due to his not having a quirk like the rest. He walks away, thinking over his actions.

* * *

[10 months later]

Izuku stands in the middle of the beach, smiling at his progress. He cleaned _everything_, even that mess from those dangerously wasted high schoolers from like a month ago. He turns to head back home and sleep but is stopped in place by a taller man in a kitsune mask and blue and black clothing.

"Are you the one who cleaned this up?" He asks, stepping back from the boy.

"Yeah! All by myself too!" The man frowns underneath the mask. '_First tangle, gotta help him before shit goes wrong._'

"What's your name kid?" He asks. "It's Dek- wait no it's Scru- Damnit why do I keep messing it up.." He breaths, "My name is Izuku Midoriya."

'_Oh my god Eri was right, this kid is really fucked up._' "Nice name. Can you keep a secret?" Midoriya's face show confusion. "I guess so?"

The man takes off his mask, his brown hair falling and ocean blue eyes beaming. "My name is Guardian. I need to show you something to fix up a mistake on my end."

Without letting the boy answer he grabs his hand, and pulls him closer. His arm gleams with light as Izuku tries to run. "Izu, I need you to promise me something. Don't take One for All. And don't give up. Now sleep, and show us what you can do." The green haired teen falls to the ground.

"God I hate dealing with the runners." Guardian's hand stops glowing as he seemingly grabs a bag from thin air. He clicks a pen and writes, 'Hey kid, you won't remember our talk when we wake up. This is for you. It's a few relics from some guys I've met before and it'll really heal you out with being a hero. From your partner in time, Guardian.'

After leaving the bag on him he turns, and fades away.

* * *

[A/N: I know, it's not what some people usually start their fics out with but it's ground for a secondary story to my main. This idea for a fic came from reading a bunch of Villain!Deku, Spider!Deku, and Quirkless!Deku fics. It's mainly just me trying to see where a version of Izuku without a quirk goes with an extra oc I made a while back that was scrapped.

Tell me what you think since feedback is always appreciated. Cya!]


End file.
